Chapter 2: Sky meets Shadowclan
by Dracogirl113
Summary: Thunderclan apprentice Sky runs away into the woods after fighting with her brother, Shadow. She is found by two cruel Shadowclan warriors. Find out what happens by reading this Fanfic.


Chapter 2: Sky meets Shadowclan

Sky pounced on the plump mouse, but it squirmed out of her grasp. Sky growled in anger, and then tried to swat the warm creature. The mouse squeaked and scurried away quickly. Sky sighed in disappointment at herself. Her sister, Tanya, was always able to do everything a cat their age should, like catch prey and win play-fights. Sky, wasn't able to any of those things. As she sulked away to return to camp, she wondered if she would ever become a warrior. Her older brother, Shadow, who already was a warrior and had kits, came over to her when she entered the camp.

"What's wrong Sky, were the prey-creatures teasing you again?" He asked his younger sister. Sky pinned her ears and bared her teeth at him. Shadow looked startled for a few seconds, but then pounced on her, knocking her over. Sky hissed and got up. As she started to stride away, Shadow called out to her.

"Sky, look I'm sorry come back!" Shadow called out nervously. He ran up in front of her, stopping Sky in her tracks.

"Look, don't worry about it, okay! I can't hunt, I can't fight, I can't do anything okay! So just drop it and leave me alone Shadow!" Sky yelled at her brother, tears flowing out of her emerald-green eyes. Sky ran past Shadow towards the forest. She kept on running all the way to the border between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. She stopped fast, still crying and too scared to move. After all, she wasn't even an official apprentice. She was named one and all, but none off the warriors didn't have an apprentice. She lay down under a hollow tree, trying to stay out of sight from any passing cat. She decided to wait until dusk and sneak back into camp when everyone was settling down to sleep. As she was about leave her hiding spot, Sky heard a Shadowclan patrol coming her way, and she knew that she would have to run soon.

"Blacktail, is it just me or do you smell a Thunderclan cat around here?" a solid gray tabby asked the large black tom next to him.

"Of course, feather-brain! We're right next to the border! What did you think that they're going to send a spy to gather information on us! Grayfang, I really do worry about you!" Blacktail yelled at Grayfang. Sky crawled backwards into the farthest area of the hollow tree. The Shadowclan warriors stopped, and Sky's heart stopped as they came as close as they could without crossing the border. Sky's heart pounded in her chest, for she knew that if she was discovered then the two large Shadowclan warriors would either kill her or do something else around those lines.

"Hey Blacktail, I uh, actually think I see a Thunderclan in the base of that dead tree." Grayfang informed Blacktail.

"What! Let me see! Move over fuzz ball!" Blacktail ordered. Sky's fur stood on end as the black cat came over to the tree.

"Grayfang, you were right for once! It's a little Thunderclan apprentice. I would say fresh from the nursery too!" Blacktail shouted over his wide shoulder. Grayfang snickered and padded over. Sky growled at the two large males, exposing her sharp, white, teeth. Blacktail crouched down and sniffed her. He recognized the scent, for he knew the smell of his enemy's kin.

"Grayfang, don't you know who this is? Why, my dear partner, this is none other than one of Nighthawk's daughters." Blacktail cackled to Grayfang. Grayfang came and breathed in Sky's scent and smiled, his blood-stained fangs close enough to kill her. The two Shadowclan cats retreated from the tree hole, leaving Sky alone, trembling like a kitten.

"Darkstar will be pleased. A new test subject for his new torture device." Blacktail went on. Grayfang yowled at the thought of watching an enemy cat suffering. Blacktail told his gray partner to return to camp to inform Darkstar that they had captured a prisoner. Before long, a whole patrol came by to escort Sky to their dark and forbidden home. As Sky was lead away, every time she made a miss-step, one of the large and muscular cats would slice her with their claws. By the time Shadowclan camp was in sight, Sky was bleeding nearly everywhere. As she was lead into the camp, she passed a device that was constructed from various things in the forest. She was thrown into a hole that was automatically covered up by sticks that only showed a few tiny holes. She tumbled backwards from the slope in the hole, and called out for her sister, Tanya, who had seen it all happen.


End file.
